


Мой ангел-хранитель

by bfcure



Series: История Либертины [1]
Category: Mylène Farmer - Freeform, Pourvu qu'elles soient douces (clip)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, Historical Inaccuracy, Or should I say clipfic?, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: Они больше никогда не встречались, но Бен не забыл её рыжие волосы, карие глаза, мягкую улыбку, а также царапины и синяки.
Relationships: Captain Alec Parker/Libertine
Series: История Либертины [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967782





	Мой ангел-хранитель

**Author's Note:**

> Действие 17-минутного клипа-минифильма происходит в августе 1757 года (времена Семилетней войны); сюжетно он является прямым продолжением клипа «Libertine».

Я так и не узнал её имени. Для меня она — добрый ангел на чёрном коне. Отец говорил: «Если Смерть вдруг окажется рядом с тобой (ты узнаешь её по чёрной лошади), ради всего святого — не смотри на неё». Я нарушил запрет, поднял взгляд… В память навсегда врезались рыжие волосы, карие глаза и мягкая улыбка.

Может ли ангел смерти подарить жизнь? Или мне просто повезло? Я жив, унаследовал от приёмных родителей ферму, женился на любимой девушке — дочери местного пекаря, у нас двое детей, мальчик и девочка. Чего ещё желать? Каждый день я благодарю Господа за посланное мне счастье. Господа и её, потому что она, спасшая меня в тот страшный день, когда французы уничтожили наш отряд, часто мне снится.

Я упоминал, что родом из Англии? Но мои приёмные родители — французы, и мои друзья и знакомые в один голос клянутся, что я на них очень похож, да и по-французски я теперь говорю без акцента.

В английском отряде я служил барабанщиком. Отец мой погиб в бою, и капитан Паркер поручил заботы обо мне его боевому товарищу по имени Уильям.

Он-то и был со мной в лесу, когда я наткнулся на тела. Она и её возлюбленный (я почему-то решил, что он — её возлюбленный) лежали на траве, все в крови. Грудь мужчины изрешетили пули, но девушка — Уильям принял её за мужчину, и я взял её за руку, чтобы показать, какие у неё изящные девичьи пальцы, — вдруг открыла глаза, приподнялась, пытаясь что-то сказать, но из горла вырвался хрип. Алые капли выступили на губах, и она потеряла сознание. Я не отпускал её руки всю дорогу до лагеря и с радостью чувствовал, как под тонкой кожей бьётся пульс.

Когда кровь смыли, стали заметны синяки в виде человеческих пальцев на её шее и плечах и царапины на лице. Кем бы ни была эта девушка, она защищалась. И не сдавалась до самого конца. Я сидел с ней, пока не взошло солнце, и молился о том, чтобы она очнулась.

Позже я подумал: возможно, это моё прикосновение вдохнуло в неё жизнь.

Синяки постепенно сходили. Капитан Паркер не сводил с нашей гостьи глаз. Особенно с круглых ягодиц.

Много лет прошло, но я до сих пор краснею, вспоминая, как он откинул со спящей девушки одеяло, чтобы полюбоваться её задницей. Господи прости.

После на моей собственной заднице успело появиться несколько отметин, прежде чем девушка выбежала из палатки в длинной белой рубашке до пят и отобрала у капитана Паркера хлыст. На руке остался порез, и должно быть, ей было больно. Но это не помешало ей вскочить на коня и умчаться прочь.

Лицо капитана Паркера исказилось от бешенства, и, признаться, я за неё испугался. Однако вечером капитан нес её в свою палатку на руках, прижимая к груди, как величайшую драгоценность, и я успокоился.

А утром начался ад.

Французы перебили наших бойцов как куриц, и один я поднялся с усеянной мертвецами земли. Уверен: меня бы застрелили, если бы не девушка.

Она явно пыталась умыться, но на одной щеке засыхала грязь, а на другой красовалось несколько царапин. Она улыбнулась мне и посадила в седло впереди себя. Англичане опустили оружие и пропустили нас. Наверное, тоже считали, что она — ангел смерти.

Конь остановился у фермы. При виде нас хозяйка запричитала. Всё же она согрела воды, а потом поставила на стол вино и похлёбку. Её муж молча курил трубку. Как вы скорее всего догадались, они-то меня и усыновили.

Спать нас уложили в амбаре. Сено кололось, кто-то (корова?) шумно дышал в темноте.

Я всхлипнул. Девушка повернулась ко мне. Погладила меня по голове. Я прижался к её ладони щекой и понял, что у неё исцарапаны не только щёки, но и пальцы. Даже ангелам приходится вступать в бой.

— Ты храбрый мальчик, — прошептала она. — У тебя всё будет хорошо. Сколько тебе лет?

— Четырнадцать.

— Врёшь же. Десять-то есть?

— Одиннадцать.

Она рассмеялась.

Я не сразу осмелился задать мучивший меня вопрос.

— Ты — ангел смерти?

Она задумалась на мгновение и произнесла:

— Я не знаю.

Я верю, что это был честный ответ.

Она ушла утром. Солнце ещё не показалось на горизонте. Больше я никогда её не видел.

Но я надеюсь: когда настанет пора отправиться долиной смертной тени, за мной придёт она — девушка с рыжими волосами, мягкой улыбкой, царапинами на нежных пальцах и запахом полевых цветов.


End file.
